The presentation sheet
by midoKchie
Summary: Summary: What would happen if a teacher at Teiko asked his students to make a presentation sheet and that the generation of miracles and Momoi were in this class? OS.
1. Chapter 1

The presentation sheet

Summary: What would happen if a teacher at Teiko asked his students to make a presentation sheet and that the generation of miracles and Momoi were in this class? OS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko's basket

AN: I am sorry if there are any faults, I am French please be indulgent.

Pov professor Fubuki

Today, I asked my students to make a presentation sheet (like name, surname, age, date of birth and so on…). That was my way of starting the year while getting to know my new students. Plus I was this class adviser. I was going to read the last sheets and that made me feel relived because let's be honest, how was I suppose to explain to some of my students that what they wanted for their future was simply impossible. Let me explain, one of them wants to be Mickael Jackson, hello there that's a person you can't become someone else, and there is another one that will not grow up anymore, she is 1m45 tall hands up and wishes to become the next Miss universe, that's night impossible. Just to give a few examples. So yeah the last seven ones couldn't seem to be any worse than those. So I took the first from the pile of the last.

Kise Ryouta

Age: 14 years old

Date of birth: 18 Th June

Club : basketball

Favorite subject: P.E because it is so easy.

Least favorite subject: History, there are too many dates to remember.

Qualities: outgoing, easygoing and I am fantastic.

Defaults: nothing is coming to my mind

Future : I think that I can pursue my job as a model for some more years, and once I retire from it I believe that I will try my hand as an agent in a talent agency.

Well that one seemed normal, let's hope that the others will be the same. Next sheet.

Midorima Shintaro

Age : 14 years old

Date of birth : 7 Th July

Club : basketball

Favorite subject : none in particular

Least favorite subject : none in particular

Qualities : meticulous, I put the odds on my side

Defaults : Dislike being wrong but no one likes that.

Future : I aspire to study medicine while still playing basketball during my free time. It is obvious that to do so I shall put the odds on my side daily by obtaining the lucky items indicated by Oha-Asa.

So this one has a project but he is seriously ill if he thinks that religiously following his horoscope will help him to succeed. Well it might just be a hare-brained idea or may be a bet between classmates…

Aomine Daiki

Age : 14 years old

Date of birth : 31 Th August

Club : basketball

Favorite subject: P.E

Least favorite subject: Mathematics because it give me a massive headache and I simply do not understand it at all.

Qualities: I am the best

Defaults : Lazy

Future: I want to play basketball professionally so that I might finally find a true oppunent. Aside from that I did not think too much about it.

It is not modesty that stiffles him, this one really has an over inflated ego. In the end it seems that I am not finished with the extraordinary individualities yet.

Kuroko Tetsuya

Age: 14 years old

Date of birth: 31 Th January

Club: basketball

Favorite subject: literature, because I love reading.

Least favorite subject: none in particular.

Qualities: I know how to keep out of the limelight, staunch straightforwardness.

Defaults: I like to scare people shitless while taking them by surprise.

Future: I do not have any definite career project as of now.

His presentation sheet is short and to the point, no wonder he disappears in the background that the kind of sheet that is easily forgotten. Come on only three to go.

Murasakibara Atsushi

Age: 14 years old

Date of birth: 9 Th October

Club: basketball

Favorite subject: Home economics because we can eat.

Least favorite subject: Biology because it is boring.

Qualities: I am still a child at heart

Defaults: sadistic and lazy

Future: I want a food related work so that I will be able to eat lots of delicious sugary things.

Ok this one is obsessed with food.

Momoi Satsuki

Age: 14 years old

Date of birth: 4 Th May

Club : basketball (manager)

Favorite subject: everything that has a link with numbers and Home economics so I can cook good little dishes for Tetsu.

Least favorite subject: History.

Qualities: never give up, serious.

Defaults: I am a really, really bad cook.

Future: I want to become a sport assistant but what I want above anything else is to marry Tetsu so that we can have a family together.

Tetsu? Who is that? Oups my gossipy side is getting out.

Akashi Seijuro

Age: 14 years old

Date of birth: 20 Th December

Club : basketball

Favorite subject: Fine Arts or any other subject likely to let me get my hands on a pair of scissors, because I just love cutting.

Least favorite subject: none in particular

Qualities: I am always right, I am a very organized person and I can establish the calm quickly and efficiently.

Defaults: the fact that I am always right can sometime unnerve others.

Future: Since birth I am meant to succeed my father as head of the family firm so that is what I will do. In any cases I love being in a position that gives power.

Code red, code red mini dictator approaching.

Ouf, that was the last one. In the end I got a relatively normal students, tough I am a bit stressed out for the coming year because when you are supposed to teach History to a group of which three fourth absolutely hate it, well it seems promising.


	2. sorry

I am disgusted, I just learned that someone stole my stories and put them on others fanfic websites. To make things clear I only write on and I **do not** make profit from this. It is a way to share my stories with people that like to read and might like what I do.


End file.
